


familia supra omnia

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: They all visit the hospital to see the new baby.





	familia supra omnia

Ann and Haru were their first visitors in the hospital.

Ann had already been there, bringing the bag that they had forgotten on the way out of the house. She had stayed for awhile, been in the waiting room when the Sakamoto son had come into the world. Ryuji had gone to invite her in when he was still dazed from seeing his son the first time, and all three of them had cried back in the room.

Ann had said she couldn’t believe they had a _son_ , now. Where had the time gone? Hadn’t the three of them been in the Metaverse last week? No? Of course. He was so beautiful. They were all three so beautiful.

Haru came next, and got teary-eyed with the rest of them. Ryuji carefully transferred his son into her arms and she settled into the chair next to the bed, smiling and cooing at him like she had been around children her whole life. She was a natural. She just laughed when they told her, and said she just really liked kids. She was available to be a babysitter _any_ time.

Makoto and Yusuke came next.

Makoto came with a beautiful royal blue blanket for their newborn, and a balloon for the room because Futaba had texted her to. She praised both Akira and Ryuji on their family, and commented how small Goro was, and resisted holding him until Haru gently coaxed her into it. She looked terrified the whole time, and Ryuji snapped a picture that they were sure to chuckle about later.

Yusuke was, maybe not surprisingly and _yet_ surprisingly, the most emotional. He had tears in his eyes the whole time, talking about the glory of life and the beauty of childbirth and that he hoped they had recorded it and he could view it later for inspirational purposes. Ann had stepped on his foot, and then his eyes had been watering for a different reason.

Futaba came next, and dragged ‘Uncle’ Sojiro along.

Yusuke had just handed Goro back to Akira after he had tried holding him; he’d gone fussy and Yusuke had still looked stupefied when they showed up.

Futaba accused Yusuke of breaking Goro, who had yet to stop crying. It had started the usual, good-natured argument that Sojiro had quickly put a stop to. Don’t bother the new parents, he’d said, and then been just as awkward as Makoto to take Goro from Akira. And then he had seemed to remember he was capable with children, and relaxed, and looked like a proper grandpa.

Funny enough, he didn’t like that term. ‘Uncle’ was fine.

Futaba muttered about how tiny Goro was, and then announced how he’d need someone to teach him all about the world and that since she had all access on the internet, she’d take it upon herself to do it. When he got older. Right now, she didn’t want to hold him, nope, no thanks.

How perfect it was to be surrounded by these people. Their friends they had been through so much with… and their friends who would be with them for even more.

**Author's Note:**

> yusuke plz
> 
>  
> 
> Prompted by Pan <3 the series continues! a bit~


End file.
